


Solace of Fall

by lavenderquartz



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderquartz/pseuds/lavenderquartz
Summary: A sasusaku one-shot
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	Solace of Fall

"It is lovely, isn't it? The weather." murmured Sakura that the man right next to her, Sasuke, barely noticed. She closed her eyes and beamed as the soothing breeze beautifully fluttered her pink hair.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Then, she spoke in her normal tune, "You know, I've been wondering how's out there. You're lucky enough to possess the power that enables you to travel beyond ordinary places, Sasuke." 

"I'm not sure." Replied Sasuke.

"Oh, yes...I just forgot that you are there to defeat the enemy and protect everyone, right?"

"No, I mean...You're not entirely right."

"Tell me then."

Sasuke turned his head to have a look at his wife. He said, "It's always better to be here, with everyone..."

"Well, I see..."

"with you and Sarada by my side." Added Sasuke.

Sakura moved closer toward Sasuke. Then, she gently brushed his broad shoulder. While she was wiping the dust off her husband's black cloak, she chuckled, "So, why don't you ask that Naruto to discharge you from your mission and work here, in the village."

"It's impossible, you've gotta be kidding me, Sakura. I'm the only one who has ability to do the mission." denied Sasuke.

"I know you'll never do that, just kidding."

Sakura stopped and took her hand off Sasuke's shoulder. The warmth and comfort that Sakura had given earlier was disappeared. He found his wife lowered her head. 

'Obviously, it's that problem.'

"My bad, Sakura. I leave you and Sarada here for such a long time. I wasn't even there at the moment you two needed me the most. I'm definitely a failure as husband and father. It appears that I'm nothing but your burden all of this time."

His words got Sakura eyes teary. Sakura roughly shed her tears and tried to hold her tears. She choked, "You got it wrong. Do you know how much I worry about you whenever you're away from me, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke, one of the well-known ninja in Konoha with an brilliant skill of analyzing, failed to read the situation. His wife's unexpected response was a quite shock for him.

"I admit it can't be helped that I longed for you and thought it would be good if you're home. The thing is, I'm so much worried about you. I know well you're strong both as ninja and man. But, I can't stop thinking like did you need help out there? Did you fight against an evil person or creature that stronger than you? Did you force yourself too much? and all of that jazz."

"Sa..."

"You know...The idea of you fight alone out there frightens me."

Sasuke realized her teardrops started to fall and then she cried. It hits him extremely hard knowing his wife has been worrying him this much. He was out of words for a while. 

"Gosh, why...Why I cry..."

"Sakura, listen to me."

"I'm so sorry this shouldn't be turned out like..."

He cutted, "Haven't I given you my words that I will back home safely and I won't die out there?"

Sakura nodded her head a little while she was remaining silent.

"I never fight alone. I always carry every support from my friends and my family in my heart an on my mind. We are always connected, no matter how far we are apart. Have faith in me, can you?"

He poked Sakura's forehead softly. "Thank you for everything, Sakura."

Sasuke warmly smiled to Sakura. He grabbed her hand and and drew her for a hug. They were so close to each other that there was nearly no space left between them. Then, he put her head on his chest.

"Now, you can cry as much as you want, Sakura. Let out all of them and promise me you won't be this desperate to worry about me again." Consoled Sasuke as he gently patted her head.

Sakura had nothing to say. Her crying was getting louder and louder ever since she was wrapped in his husband hug. It was her home, where she felt secured and found relief. Then, she moved her hand slowly and hugged back her husband like she would never let him go anywhere. 

"I bet you have been holding your tears back for a long time. You can't let them out when Sarada is around, huh?"

Sakura nodded while she was weeping.

"Gosh, poor you." 

"Shut up."

Both of them chuckled along with the falling vermilion leaves blown by the gentle wind.


End file.
